Como Todos Los Jueves
by AlexanderMan
Summary: Motivados por los celos y el alcohol, Gajeel y Lucy pasan una noche desenfrenada, de la cual ella se embaraza y el se ve obligado a proteger a su nueva familia. Ga/Lu
1. Chapter 1

Los pesados pasos del dragón Slayer resonaron por detrás de la puerta, con sus metálicas cejas fruncidas miro la puerta que tenía delante y suspiro hondo y profundo.

"¿Por qué diablos lo hice?" Se repetía una y otra vez ante esa puerta, aguardando a que alguien le abriera, ¿Aguardando? Que va, siempre le abrían la puerta.

Siempre había alguien que le habría esa condenada puerta.

Como todos los jueves.

Toco un par de veces.

Suficiente.

Tan solo unos segundos pasaron antes de que unos agraciados pasos llegaran hasta la entrada de la rustica y tradicional casa, la cual se encontraba justo a un lado del gran canal y poseía por naturaleza una vista hermosa a la ciudad tan colonial que la rodeaba.

La puerta de abrió tan rápido como apareció un lindo rostro rodeado de cabellos dorados e iluminado por unos grandes y profundos ojos azules que no tardaron en levantar la vista hacia el alto hombre.

-¡Siempre tan tarde, Gajeel!-

Por supuesto. Esa hermosa y melodiosa vos gritándole, reprochándole, criticándole, reprobándole.

Como todos los jueves.

Paso a un lado de ella sin siquiera mirarla, la ignoraba, no existía en ese momento, todo contacto o palabra con ella no se concebía si no era necesario.

"No la mires, No la escuches"

Como todos los jueves…

Un par de bracitos comenzaron a golpear la sillita para bebes una vez que el alto "metalero" apareció en el comedor. La primera sonrisa del día de Gajeel apareció junto con un gran orgullo paterno al ver como SU pequeño había crecido en tan solo una semana.

-Deberías ser un poco más responsable con tu hijo, ¿Has visto que horas son?

"No la mires, No la escuches"

El bebe estiraba los brazos todo lo que podía hacia su enorme padre, sus obscuros ojos los cuales hacían juego con sus dorados cabellitos alborotados miraban con emoción a su progenitor, rogándole por un abrazo.

-Ven aquí, Sting- Llamo finalmente, mientras tomaba el cuerpecito del pequeño entre sus manos y lo levantaba hacia el techo.

El rubio bebe se deshacía en risas cuando su padre lo tomaba en brazos, no lo podía evitar, la inocencia de su edad le permitía expresas sus emociones a flor de piel.

Al igual que su madre.

Al ver la conmovedora escena, Lucy callo sus reclamos.

Miraba al alto y frio luchador sosteniendo entre sus brazos a su pequeño hijo Sting, quien reía súper contento por ver de nuevo a su padre. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras unía sus manos y sus mejillas se ponían rosadas de la emoción.

-¡Traeré la cámara!

Segundos después, Gajeel gruñía con una gota de sudor en la frente al ver flashazos de cámara en cada movimiento que hacía. La rubia y joven madre revoloteaba a su alrededor mientras hacía caras graciosas a su hijo para que este riera.

-¡Basta ya Lucy!

Redfox estaba harto.

-Tranquilo, ¡Simplemente estoy tomándole fotos a MI hijo!

La sexy rubia aparecía por todos lados lanzando rápidos flashazos.

-¡Pues yo no soporto esa maldita luz que me deja ciego!

-¡TU NO SOPORTAS NADA!

-¡MUCHO MENOS A TI!

Ambos se miraron a muerte mientras humo salía de sus enfurecidas cabezas.

-¡NO HACES NADA POR NUESTRO HIJO Y TODAVIA RECLAMAS!

-¡¿Qué NO HAGO NADA?!

…

-Snif… snif…

Ambos callaron al oír los pequeños pucheros del bebe, que desde los brazos de su padre comenzaba a amenazar con llorar.

Inmediatamente ambos comenzaron a sonreírle y a alabarle.

-¡¿Quién es el bebe más HERMOSO del mundo?!

Lucy tomo al bebe y lo abrazo con amor y ternura dignos de una madre.

-Snif Snif…

El bebe restregaba sus manitas en sus ojitos, quienes se llenaban de lagrimas rápidamente.

-¡¿Quién podrá derrotar al débil hijo de Natsu?!

La larga melena de Gajeel se movía al compas de su cabeza al salabardear delante de su pequeño, que al ver las divertidas muecas de su papa comenzó a reír.

La heredera Heartfilia sonrió ante la reacción de padre e hijo, y experimento un súbito deseo de tomarles una foto. Pero miro un momento más al Dragón Slayer y desistió de la idea.

-No deberías hablar así del pequeño Rogue, es tan fuerte como Sting y… ¡ambos son tan guapos!

El rostro de Lucy se ilumino en una mueca de esperanza y deseo al imaginarse a su pequeño hijito como un gran hombre rubio, guapo y fuerte.

"Sera como un príncipe azul" Pensaba. Y sus ojos se agrandaban y brillaban en cada destello de imaginación. "Lástima que heredo el mal genio de su padre" Miro a Gajeel con recelo y resentimiento. El alto hombre ya se había acomodado en la alfombra mientras estiraba su largo y musculoso cuerpo con su pequeño hijo acostado sobre su estomago, chupándose el dedo gordo de su manita.

Desde la televisión ya se podían oír las ridículas canciones infantiles de "Discovery Little Dragons" canal favorito del pequeño Redfox.

Minutos después, Lucy llego a acompañarles con una gran bandeja de comida y un enorme biberón entre ellas. Los ojos de padre e hijo miraron pervertida mente la comida, antes de abalanzarse encima de ella. La joven tomo a su pequeño y arrullándolo en brazos le dio la mamila que no dudo en tomar entre sus dientecillos en forma de colmillos para comenzar a tomar y tomar y tomar…

Dos fuertes eructos al estilo Redfox resonaron en la pequeña habitación...

Las enormes panzas abultadas sobresaltaban por sobre el cuerpecito y el cuerpezote de ambos, quienes cayeron en la alfombra plácidamente satisfechos. Gajeel odiaba los gritos de Lucy, sus reclamos, sus impulsos y esos endemoniados ojos azules, pero no podía negar que le encantaba a manera en la que cocinaba.

Aun acostado alado del pequeño Sting, giro su cabeza para ver dónde estaba la madre de su hijo. La Heartfilia estaba arrodillada en la alfombra. Y levantaba las sobras de sus dos hambrientos luchadores.

Como todos los jueves.

"¿Por qué diablos lo hice?" Se preguntaba al mismo tiempo que levantaba la bandeja llena de trastos vacios de la alfombra. "Si no lo hubiera hecho… tal vez en este momento no estuviera aquí…"

En eso pensaba cuando un par de fuertes manos la tomaron de las caderas. Sus grandes ojos azules se abrieron de par en par sorprendidos. Escucho la vos del dragón Slayer metalero susurrar en su oído, se tranquilizo al mismo tiempo que una siniestra sonrisa asomaba el rostro de la rubia.

"Todavía no he saciado mi apetito…"

Al volverse, se topo con el duro pecho de Gajeel, y sus labios se unieron tan pasionalmente que casi podría jurarse que no había amor en sus actos, si no pasión.

Al cerciorarse de que el pequeño Sting se había quedado profundamente dormido, ambos desataron sus "contenidos" deseos que habían estado guardando durante toda la semana al llegar a la habitación de la chica.

Una vez más el anciano vecino que vivía alado de la casa de Lucy no pudo dormir en toda la noche, al escuchar los fuertes gemidos y gritos de parte de la frenética pareja que no se detuvo hasta ver el amanecer por la ventana y al mismo tiempo, escuchar el fuerte llanto de su hijo reclamar por comida.

Mientras arreglaba sus rubios cabellos desordenados, tomo la ancha camisa del padre de su hijo y se la puso, cuidando cubrir las partes más intimas de su cuerpo antes de ir a atender a su pequeño.

Al desaparecer de la habitación, Gajeel desde la cama miraba al techo con sus metálicas cejas fruncidas.

¿En que había acabado?

¿En qué Diablos estaba pensando?

¿Metiéndose con una tonta y debilucha rubia virgen?

¿Embarazándola?

¿Trabajando para mantener a su pequeño hijo, lo cual era lo único que valía la pena ver?

¿Soportando los gritos de la misma tonta y debilucha rubia?

¿Teniendo Sexo solo por Necesidad?

Suspiro hondo y profundo mientras miraba la ventana, escucho el llanto de Sting terminar. Esa tonta y debilucha rubia no tardaría en volver. Volvió a mirar al techo y se encogió de hombros.

Al fin de cuentas, el cuerpo de Lucy no estaba para nada mal.

Se tenía que resignar.

Como todos los jueves.

**Notas del Autor: **Si quieren que continúe la historia, solo exprésenlo en los Reviews. Gracias por leer. ¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Sintió una mano posarse en su muslo, una vez regreso de la habitación del pequeño Sting y se acostó en la cama, quitándose al mismo tiempo la prenda que tenia de Gazille.

Inmediatamente correspondió al toque besando los metálicos labios del gran hombre que tenía delante, se acostó justo a un lado de el mirando hacia el techo mientras él le besaba el cuello y bajaba una mano por su vientre.

Entonces la joven agarro la mano que estaba a punto de llegar a su entrepierna y detuvo el beso mientras se separaba un poco de él, solo lo suficiente para tomar aire y mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué diablos pasa? –La molesta vos del pelinegro no tardo en resonar por la habitación, visiblemente molesto por la interrupción del acto.

-¿Ya te has dado cuenta en lo que hemos terminado, Gajeel?

Los profundos ojos azules de Lucy no mostraban nada más que tristeza, parecía como si después de soportar tanto, ahora no estaba dispuesta a tolerar nada…

-¿Crees que me gusta esto?- Una divertida sonrisa cruel se asomo en el rostro del hombre, mientras se alejaba un poco mas de ella para sentarse en la cama. -¿Acostarme con una tonta y debilucha rubia que no sabe más que gritar y quejarse?

Era inútil, las ganas se le habían ido ya…

Hora de irse.

-¡Espera, no te atrevas a irte!- Exigió la rubia posando una mano en su musculoso brazo. El dragón Slayer se detuvo solo para volverse a mirarla con una mirada cargada de resentimiento.

-¡Y tú no te atrevas a retenerme!-Gajeel se movió rápidamente y la tomo de la muñeca, la acerco lo suficiente como para que sus narices chocaran y su respiración se mezclara. –Desde que te enteraste que estabas embarazada, lo único que has hecho es retenerme a tu lado-

Su vos era fría y dura, ella podía oír el desprecio en sus palabras. Sus ojos ya tenían dolorosas lágrimas dentro. –Te encargaste de que Levy me odiara diciéndole mentira tras mentira, ¡Ella ahora no quiere saber nada de mí!-continuo la gruesa vos del hombre.

-¡¿Y qué diablos querías que hiciera?!-Las heridas que sentía Lucy por dentro al escuchar esas duras palabras se expresaban con cada palabra que emanaba de su boca y cada lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla. -¡No podía enfrentar este embarazo yo sola y no iba a dejar a mi hijo sin un padre que lo cuide… que lo protegiera!- Soltó con un brusco movimiento el agarre de Gazille, y se limpio con furia una solitaria lagrima que bajaba por sus enrojecidos pómulos. –Además… No necesite decirle ninguna mentira a Levy para que te odiara. Ella miraba como me tratabas, ella presencio la mayoría de las cosas que me hiciste y escucho todo lo que me dijiste… -Entonces respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse, miro una vez más la escena en donde estaban, ambos estaban desnudos, desarreglados, enojados y el cuarto olía a sexo por todas partes. Lucy bajo la mirada tristemente. –Fui una estúpida al pensar que cambiarias al experimentar la maravillosa sensación de ser padre

Se recostó de nuevo en la cama, importándole poco el hecho de estar desnuda o no, miro hacia otro lado, no quería ver su mirada penetrante, no deseaba volver a caer en esa ruleta rusa que en cuestión de tiempo acabaría matándolos a los dos.

Ya no quería…

"Déjalo" Pensaba "Seguramente se ira y no volverá en algunos meses, como siempre lo hace…"

Sintió movimientos en la cama después de unos segundos, y la respiración pesada y tranquila del alto hombre pareció oírse más cerca cuando el cuerpo de el cayo en la cama justo a un lado de ella.

Lucy miro por el rabillo del ojo al padre de su hijo sin poder contener su sorpresa, ¿se había quedado? ¿Por qué no decía nada? Trago saliva. ¿Planeaba matarla?

-Se que la culpa también es mía- Lucy pareció helarse al oír su gruesa vos a un lado suyo, ninguno de los dos se miraba, ambos tenían los ojos puestos en algún punto de la habitación, en todos lados excepto en el otro.

-La noche que estuvimos juntos, ebrios, enojados, lastimados… No dejo de pensar en que hubiera pasado si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido- Redfox hablaba serenamente, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo y se intentaba explicar sus propias dudas. –Pero ocurrió- Continúo segundos después de suspirar hondamente. –Se que te grite palabras que no debiste de oír cuando me diste la "maravillosa" noticia, estaba furioso, no quería aceptar que ese bebe fuera mío, ¡Maldición! ¿Yo, Gajeel Redfox? El dragón Slayer Metalium… ¿Padre? -Y entonces una sonrisa pesimista se dibujo en su rostro, y sus cejas parecieron inclinarse un poco. –Y entonces Levy comenzó alejarse de mí, todo el mundo me decía que tenía que estar contigo, apoyarte, atenderte… Y tú siempre llorando y quejándote como una odiosa niña pequeña- Su sonrisa se borro al instante al mencionar su nombre. – ¡Debiste de saber cómo me sentía! Gazille trabajando hasta en la misión más ridícula y peligrosa para poder mantener a su nueva "familia feliz"… Era la burla de todos los gremios-

Lucy miro los puños del pelinegro, apretados con enojo y frustración mientras relataba su historia. La joven por un momento, pareció querer hablar, pero desistió.

-¡Entonces ese estúpido confinamiento! ¿Cómo se atreve ese malnacido viejo a obligarnos a respetar las malditas obligaciones matinales? ¡Como se atrevió a prohibirnos acostarnos con nadie más que nosotros!-Y su boca se torció en una mueca de resignación –Ese estúpido hechizo de no poder acostarme más que contigo fue el colmo de los colmos, necesitaba irme… quería irme…

Iba a irme –Continuo un poco más bajo –Cuando me dieron la noticia de que estabas en labor de parto- Y su rostro se ruborizo. Lucy ahora estaba boca abajo recargando su cabeza en sus manos, mirándolo con sumo interés, atenta a cada mueca y sonido que emitía. Jamás lo había escuchado hablar así.

De hecho.

Jamás Hablaban.

-Entonces llegue, todos estaban preocupados, emocionados, nerviosos, me miraron sorprendidos, ¡esos gusanos entrometidos!- Gruño y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, recordando las miradas en él y el rubor que había llegado a sus mejillas al sentirse observado en el pasillo de espera del hospital. –Cuando el estúpido doctor llego con esa bola gorda y chillona en sus brazos quise huir- Confeso bajando la mirada. La rubia joven sonrió al escucharlo, parecía un poco enternecida al verlo tan apenado.

-Prácticamente me lanzo al bebe cuando sintió el poder emanar de su cuerpo y quemarle las manos- Sonrió con un orgullo que aparecía siempre que hablaba de la fuerza de su hijo. –Pude sentirlo cuando lo tome entre las manos, ese poder… Sabía entonces que ese bebe no podía ser hijo de nadie más que mío- Y su orgullosa sonrisa se ensancho mas. –Nadie es tan fuerte como para procrear un bebe tan poderoso a excepción de un Redfox-

De pronto, Gajeel sintió una suave y delicada mano sobre su pecho, y al girar los ojos miro el angelical rostro de Lucy enternecido y divertido a la vez, mirarlo con esos azules ojos que mostraban lo que sentía en ese momento.

Cariño.

¿Alguna vez alguien había sentido cariño por él?

-Y nadie es tan hermosa como para procrear un bebe tan guapo a excepción de una Heartfilia- Y riendo al ver el rubor aparecer en el rostro de Gazille, se adelanto a besarlo con ternura.

Claro, al poner las grandes manos sobre su blanca espalda se dieron cuenta de que ambos seguían desnudos, y el beso comenzó a convertirse en una generosa invitación para terminar la visita del jueves con un delicioso final.

El beso continuo, hasta que de pronto, el se separo, tomándola de los brazos para alejarla lo suficiente y mirarla a los ojos.

-Lucy yo… -El rubor aun no se había disipado de su rostro, si no todo lo contrario, ahora comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y no entendía muy bien como decir lo que quería que ella escuchara. –No era cierto lo que te dije hace rato… y no pensé que hubieras sufrido tanto por mi ausencia en el embarazo… Yo... no quise…-

-Gajeel…-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto enojado al verse interrumpido en su muy difícil discurso, entonces escucho un fuerte llanto en el otro cuarto.

El pequeño Sting había despertado.

Soltó a Lucy y la joven gateo por la cama hasta tomar la camisa del Dragón Slayer dispuesta a ir a aplacar el llanto de su pequeño hijito.

Entonces miro a Gajeel colocarse en pie y ponerse rápidamente el pantalón.

Cuando se volvió hacia ella y ordeno "Quédate aquí, yo iré esta vez" Noto en los ojos azules un destello de sorpresa y conmoción.

Cuando la puerta se cerro, dejando la habitación con la única chica acostada en la cama, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca torcida, ella quiso llorar…

"¡Dijo que él iba esta vez!" Pensó emocionada, al borde del llanto por la emoción. "Iré por la cámara…"

000

-Y entonces el dragón Metálico voló y mato a todos con sus garras de metal forjado, partiéndolos por la mitad-

El hombre de ojos rojos arrugo la nariz y alzo los brazos con las manos en forma de garra mientras gruñía, aparentando un feroz dragón. El bebe que veía todo desde su cuna comenzó a reír y a aplaudir divertido.

-Entonces el Dragón Metálico al ver a todos muertos se sintió muy solo y decidió tener un heredero que le ayudara a matar a todos los demás-

Con sus grandes manos, tomo al pequeño y lo alzo, mientras sonreía orgulloso y concluía el cuento infantil que le relataba a su hijo.

-¡Y tuvo un pequeño Dragón y juntos dominaron el mundo y mataron a todos y vencieron a Natsu y a su hijo y fueron los más fuertes!-

Acerco al pequeño Sting hasta que la pequeña frente del bebe chocara con sus cejas metálicas y los ojos de ambos se miraran con un curioso cariño que solo ellos dos entendían. -¡Los más fuertes!-Volvió a repetir, y el pequeño rio emocionado, alargando sus manitas hacia el rostro de su padre, metiendo un dedo en su nariz, causando una graciosa mueca en Redfox que hizo que Sting estallara en risotadas.

-Bueno, duérmete ya mocoso-Sentencio el padre, al mismo tiempo que bajaba al bebe a la cuna y lo depositaba cuidadosamente entre su oso de peluche y su almohada. –Y no molestes, que tu padre estará muy ocupado con el cuerpo de Mamá…-Y rio lujuriosamente, mientras se volvía, dispuesto a terminar el jueves con un buen sabor de boca.

000

Al entrar, la habitación se había vuelto obscura. Frunció sus cejas mientras trataba de encontrar el estúpido botón de encendido.

Fue entonces cuando un par de manos se posaron en su pecho, y un par de labios rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja, causando un gruñido de sorpresa y placer en el guerrero.

-Todavía no he saciado mi apetito… -Susurro la provocativa vos de Lucy, mientras bajaba las manos de su pecho a sus abdominales y de ahí comenzó a quitarle el pantalón que pronto cayó al suelo, y minutos después los gemidos de Lucy con Gajeel encima inundaron la habitación y los oídos de los vecinos.

La joven de ojos azules y cabellos rubios apretó su puño entre los cabellos del padre de su hijo mientras los labios de ambos se rosaban con pasión y deseo. Gajeel empuraba contra ella, penetrando con moderación, sabía que si se excedía, podría matarla de tanto salvajismo. ¿Y entonces quien cuidaría al bebe?

Las piernas se envolvieron en la cintura del Dragón Slayer, y Lucy lanzo un pequeño grito al sentir un fuerte apretón en sus pechos, cortesía de las juguetonas manos de su amante.

Ella no había tenido "la oportunidad" de acostarse con otro hombre que no fuera Gazille, pues fue él quien la desvirgo y se encargo de embarazarla la noche en que estuvieron juntos.

Pero no necesitaba, ni le urgía otro hombre.

Aun con su delicado temperamento y su fuerte carácter, Gajeel demostraba ser un muy buen amante y jugador en la cama, cumpliendo siempre con la demanda de Lucy, haciéndola gritar y llegar más de una vez al orgasmo cada que tenia chance.

Finalmente, la joven hundió su rostro en la almohada mientras Redfox soltaba sus caderas y retiraba el miembro del interior de la madre de su hijo. Ambos cayeron boca arriba, aun sudorosos y agitados por el calor del momento.

Los rubios cabellos rozaron el pecho del guerrero cuando Heartfilia recostó su cabeza en el fuerte hombro del moreno.

-Te perdono… -Se atrevió a decir en el oído del hombre. Quien solo clavo su mirada en esos profundos ojos, y se limito a sonreír recostándose de nuevo.

-No te mato solo porque me encanta como te mueves cuando pasó mí…-

-¡GAJEEEL!-Grito una Lucy sumamente ruborizada.

Y el bebe volvió a despertar…

**Notas del Autor: **Gracias por leer. A mí me encanta esta pareja así que continuare la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

La joven miraba ambos trajecitos sobre la cama.

Uno era amarillo, con alas de mariposita detrás y un par de antenas que venían en conjunto con un gorrito del mismo color.

Otro era cafecito, con una capucha peluda y detrás una cola larga simulando ser un pequeño y tierno leoncito.

Y los dos eran taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan tiernos 3

-¡Qué difícil es esto de ser madre! Se quejaba la joven, intentando inútilmente decidirse por uno de los dos. Pero es que eran tan lindos y adorables y tiernos y…

-¡LUCY! ¡LUCYY!- gritaba un desesperado Gajeel al mismo tiempo que derribaba la puerta de entrada y corría a la habitación de su hijo dispuesto a luchar para defenderlo de cualquier…

¿Enemigo?

El pequeño Sting comenzó a aplaudir y reír al ver a su padre aparecer tan derrepente. Estaba parado, agarrándose de los barrotes de su cuna con una mano, y sosteniendo con el otro brazo su osito de peluche favorito.

Gazille parpadeo un par de veces mientras una gota de sudor le caía por la frente. Buscaba por todos lados algún enemigo peligroso con el cual luchar…

A la única que encontró fue a la madre de su hijo con pose pensativa, que al verlo, sonrió satisfecha de tenerlo finalmente ahí.

-¡Hasta que llegas!-exclamo emocionada. El Dragón Slayer fue hasta ella rápidamente y la agarro de los brazos, sacudiéndola.

-¡Recibí tu mensaje, Lucy! ¡Dijiste que estabas en problemas! ¡¿Dónde está tu maldito problema?!

TAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

La bofetada se oyó a más de un kilometro de distancia…

Gajeel babeaba en el suelo con pajaritos volando en circulitos encima de su cabeza y una pequeña y lastimera lagrimita sobre su ojo izquierdo, a causa de la hinchada mejilla que se inflamaba a causa del fuerte golpe de Heartfilia.

-¡Te he dicho que no digas tus PALABROTAS delante de nuestro hijo!-

-Buaaaaaaaa! Buaaaaaaaa!- Lloraba el pequeño pidiendo ser abrazado, Estirando sus manitas hacia su mamá.

-Maldición-Mascullaba Redfox aun en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fruncida. Visiblemente enojado. –Esto me pasa por hacerle caso a esa loca…

-Ya corazón, tranquilo- la joven rubia arrullaba entre sus brazos al pequeño que empezaba a chupar su dedito tranquilamente. Entonces Gazille se acerco a ellos una vez de pie, asomándose por sobre el hombro de la chica.

Sin poder evitarlo, su mente le atrajo recuerdos de la primera ves que vio a su pequeño…

FLASH BACK.

-¡Tienes que estar preparado Happy!- Exclamaba entre abdominales el Dragón Slayer de fuego, que en medio del hospital se encontraba haciendo ejercicio junto con su mejor amigo, quien era un adorable gato azul.

-¡Aye, sir!-Exclamaba su compañero, imitando sus movimientos.

Erza que ya estaba harta de tanto esperar y nerviosa por los gritos de Natsu, finalmente decidió preguntar con vos molesta.

-¿De qué tanto se están preparando, par de tontos? ¡Está a punto de nacer el bebe de Lucy y a ustedes solo se les ocurre entrenar!

-Deberían de estar consiguiendo flores para regalarle a la pobre Lucy, ¡oh pobrecilla! Debe de estar sufriendo tanto… -Decía Mirajane desde un asiento de espera, alado de Gray, que solo se mantenía nervioso.

Por supuesto, a su lado estaba la eterna Juvia, sin despegarse del, completamente ruborizada y fantaseosa. -¡Me pregunto dónde estará Gajeel! ¿Le habrá pasado algo?-

Natsu al escuchar su nombre interrumpió sus ejercicios.

¡Ese maldito de Gajeel! Lo matare cuando aparezca…-

TAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Natsu cayó al suelo llorando de dolor, mientras se sobaba la mejilla marcada con una mano e hinchada por la fuerte bofetada que una embarazada Lisanna le había propinado.

-¡Te he dicho que no digas PALABROTAS cerca de nuestro bebe! Recuerda que Makarov nos dijo que puede escuchar todo desde ahí dentro- Regañaba la joven de cabellos blancos, sobándose con cariño la enorme panza que sobresalía de su vestido.

-¡Natsu, es Gajeel!-Exclamo Happy rápidamente al divisar la alta y robusta figura que caminaba por el pasillo hacia donde estaban ellos esperando.

Todo el mundo se enterneció al verlo. Incluso Erza exclamo un pequeño "awwww" al verlo.

Gazille caminaba lentamente y con la cabeza baja por si se encontraba a algún conocido ahí. Traía un ramo de rosas blancas y una carta que traía en letras grandes y de colores un sincero "TE QUIERO"

Al ver a la mitad del gremio de Fairy Tail viéndolo con ojos escrutadores, el Dragón Slayer simplemente atino a ruborizarse, gruñir y maldecirlos por lo bajo al mismo tiempo que se volteaba, dándoles la espalda, apenado.

-¿Señor Redfox, esta por aquí el señor Gajeel Redfox?- Preguntaba una enfermera con una libreta en mano, buscando entre el grupo.

-¡es el, es el!-Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo que señalaban al hombre de cabellos negros, que simplemente los miro con una cara que claramente explicaba que en pocas horas iban a morir.

-¿Es usted el señor Redfox?- Pregunto la señorita acercándose a el, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

El solo gruño, y asintió ruborizado.

-Ok, ¿es usted el padre del bebe que acaba de nacer en la habitación 888, hijo de Lucy Heartfilia, verdad?-

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail agrandaron sus orejas visiblemente interesados en la respuesta. Gazille quiso hacer explotar en ese momento la maldita habitación junto con esa enfermera gorda y fea.

Pero simplemente susurro un tímido "sí, soy yo" A lo cual todos hicieron un "awwww" y la enfermera sonrió anotándolo en su libreta. –Enseguida vuelvo- Y se marcho.

Era de esperarse que Natsu y Gray aparecieran por detrás y lo abrazaran del hombro, como buenos camaradas de Gremio.

-¡Felicidades Gajeel! ¿Ya ves como pasan los años y cada vez te haces más viejo? ¡Ya hasta eres papá!- consolaba Gray dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡Vele el lado bueno Gaj! Tu pequeña y mi pequeño podrán ser la siguiente generación de fuerte guerreros en el gremio, ¡por supuesto el mío mucho mas fuerte!- Alardeaba Natsu con una mano en su hombro.

-¡CALLENSE PAR DE ESCORIAS!- grito finalmente el Metalicano, sumamente ofendido y exasperado. Estaba a punto de partirlos por la mitad cuando un hombre hizo presencia en la sala.

-¿Gajeel Redfox?-

Todos le miraron. Llevaba una bata blanca y un bulto entre los brazos que se movía. El pelinegro sabía lo que era ese pequeño manto entre sus brazos…

-¡Lo felicito! Ha tenido usted un sano y fuerte varón de 5 kilos, ¡Muy activo por cierto!-Decía sonriente, mientras alargaba el bulto, para que el padre pudiera tomarlo y cargarlo.

-¡Vamos Gazille! Toma a tu hijo en brazos-Animaba Juvia emocionada al ver a su pequeño sobrinito recién nacido a pocos metros de distancia.

Sin embargo, El dragón Slayer no hacía nada. Miraba el bulto y simplemente sentía un temor por verlo y cargarlo, temiendo hacerle daño y lastimarlo.

De pronto, el bulto se movió, y un llanto de bebe comenzó a oírse por toda la sala del hospital. Todos comenzaron a emocionarse al oírlo, parecía potente y fuerte.

Entonces el doctor comenzó a ponerse rojo…

-¡Me está quemando!-Se quejaba, viendo como la manta se rompía y el cuerpecito del pequeño quedaba al descubierto, cubierto por una aurora de poder metálico, que lastimaba gravemente las manos del doctor.

-¡Me quema!-grito finalmente el hombre, lanzando al bebe para salvar sus manos, ya sangrantes e inmóviles. La pequeña criatura voló por los aires, causándole un paro cardiaco a todos los espectadores que gritaron horrorizados.

-¡CUIDADO, GAJEEEEEEL!-Grito Happy jalándose con desesperación las orejas.

Y entonces cayó.

Redfox miraba helado, como su pequeño se chupaba el dedo gordo de la mano muy tranquilo en sus manos. Como si no hubiera sido lanzado y todo estuviera tan tranquilo como siempre…

La multitud aliviada suspiro tratando de clamarse, mientras Natsu y Gray peleaban por no haber reaccionado rápido para agarrar al bebe, echándose la culpa el uno al otro. Y el inocente Happy y Pantherlily tratando de separarlos. Lisanna regañando a Natsu por decir malas palabras y Juvia temiendo por la vida de Gray. Erza impacientándose cada vez más, al punto de querer matarlos, y Mira jane intentando calmarla dándole golpecitos en el hombro.

Todo esto ocurría alrededor de Gazille, quien al parecer, no parecía tomar importancia a nada más que a lo que tenía en sus manos. Su hijo. Su pequeña creación.

Carne de su carne.

El bebe le miraba con los curiosos ojos azules, tranquilo y feliz por estar finalmente en brazos de su progenitor. Sus cabellos eran rubios como los de Lucy, pero algo en su rostro tenia la mirada desafiante y traviesa que Gajeel podía jurar había visto solo en sí mismo.

¡Y ese poder!

Era un poder que solo había visto usar en…

Metalicana.

-Entonces eres mi hijo-Susurro, intentando por todos los medios que los demás no notaran las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos, que no paraban de mirar cada movimiento y parpadeo de su primogénito.

Era su pequeño Dragón Slayer.

Era su hijo.

000

Lucy dormía plácidamente en la cama donde media hora antes estaba gritando y pataleando frenética y desesperada, tratando de sacar por sus estrechas caderas, el cuerpo de un Dragón Slayer de 5 kilos que además se movía mucho y rasgaba con sus garras las paredes vaginales de la pobre Maga.

Pero ya todo había pasado, y con ayuda de enfermeras, ya estaba más que lista para ver a su pequeño y abrazarlo y estrecharlo y…

TOC TOC

No. No estaba lista.

No quería verlo. Estaba nerviosa. ¿Y si no era lo que esperaba? Nah, era su hijo, lo amaría sin condición aun que fuera el más guapo del mundo. ¿y si era un dragón con alas? Lo amaría aun que tuviera que andarlo con correa… No importaba, era su bebe, lo amaba sin verlo ni conocerlo.

Trago saliva. Las palabras no querían salir de su boca cuando exclamo un "adelante" y vio la puerta abrirse. Apretó la sabana de su camilla entre sus puños. Vería a su hijo después de 9 meses de espera…

Para su sorpresa miro al que menos esperaba.

-Gajeel-Susurro. Llevando una mano a su corazón. ¿Hacia cuando no lo veía? 2 o 3 meses sin saber nada de él, temía que estuviera muerto o herido. Ahora solo estaba confundida y, ¿contenta?

Eso no fue lo único que le sorprendió. Gazille traía entre sus brazos un bebe envuelto en una suave mantita azul mientras dormía plácidamente en brazos de su padre. Lucy intento no llorar, pero rápidamente lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

-¡Oh es tan hermoso!-Exclamo, alargando sus brazos para tomarlo y estrecharlo. -¡mira es tan guapo!-Decía presenciando con amor y orgullo maternal sus cabellitos dorados y sus facciones tan al estilo "Redfox"

El Dragón Slayer solo sonreía con orgullo paternal al igual que ella, no podía describir ese nuevo sentimiento, era algo que nunca antes había sentido y que en ese momento, lo estaba llenando de cariño por parte de esa bola de carne que estrechaba con tanto amor la Heartfilia.

Era, un amor por su hijo.

Si, si era amor. ¿Entonces eso era el amor?

Inevitablemente, sabía que podría dar la vida por esa pequeña criatura que no tenía ni siquiera 2 horas de conocerla, pero que para él y estaba seguro que para Lucy también, significaba todo un amor y cariño infinitos. Algo así como dividir tu alma en ese cuerpecito y mezclarla con la de tu responsabilidad y sentimiento de protección.

Y así seria. Lo protegería con su vida.

A costa de todo.

Y de todos.

_Gracias por los Reviews! CONTINUARA…_


	4. Chapter 4

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, deteniéndose un momento para recargarse en ella y suspirar.

Había sido un día muy agotador, sus adorables compañeros en el gremio siempre se encargaban de hacerla sonreír y alegrarle el día para que no estuviera triste ni pensara en cosas negativas.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al recordar los chistes tan cómicos que Natsu le había contado esa tarde, y los cumplidos que le había dedicado Grey a su atuendo. Además de todos los interesantes chismes que se había encargado de escuchar junto con sus amigas Levy, Erza y Lisanna y Juvia.

Camino por su habitación para ponerse frente al espejo que colgaba en una pared, próximo a su armario. En sus ojos una pizca de emoción se asomo al comprobar cómo su vientre había crecido tanto las ultimas semanas, y sin poder evitarlo, levanto las manos hacia su panza que se veía levemente abultada, ya haciendo obvio su embarazo.

-Espero que seas una hermosa niña, para poder comprarte todos los vestiditos que he visto hoy.

Su vos era dulce, suave. En su mente una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios y mirada angelical corría por un campo de flores ondeando su vestido blanco de encajes rosas, era una imagen preciosa. Suspiro de nuevo sin dejar de verse al espejo.

-Sera Varón…

Se sobresalto un poco al oír la ruda vos masculina. Al volverse su mirada pareció un poco sorprendida y temerosa al ver en la cama de su habitación a nada más y nada menos que a Gajeel Redfox, cómodamente tendido en el colchón mientras comía bocado por bocado unas cuantas tuercas.

Su cuerpo se tenso, no sabía muy bien que decir o hacer. ¿Desde hace cuando no lo veía? Oh si, desde que se había enterado de que ella esperaba un hijo de él y al enterarse, Makarov los obligo a unirse en un contrato restringido, en el cual ninguno de los dos podría acostarse con nadie más que con su pareja.

Frunció el ceño, recordando lo furioso que se había puesto el hombre que estaba delante de ella en su cama y sin dejar de maldecir a todo el mundo, había decidido irse a una laaaarga misión la cual le permitirá pensar bien en su situación.

Habían pasado 3 meses desde ese entonces, y la inocente e inexperta rubia había llegado a la conclusión de que tendría que desempeñar el papel de madre soltera, aun que la idea siempre le pareció aterradora, pues se planteaba las preguntas que su hijo le haría cuando llegara a cierta edad.

"¿Quién fue mi padre?"

"¿Por qué no está con nosotros?"

"¿El me quería?"

Las pesadillas no habían tardado en aparecer y en repetidas ocasiones, tenía que levantarse asustada y sudorosa, aferrada a su almohada mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

A sus preocupaciones, se le agrego la idea de cómo criar a un bebe Dragón Slayer.

Makarov le había explicado con detalle que su hijo, al ser concebido por parte de un padre que era un "Guerrero Dragón" seria por naturaleza de la misma estirpe que su padre, lo que significaba que no sería un bebe normal y que era muy probable que desarrollara poderes dentro de su vientre.

"Podría incluso llegar a lastimarte por dentro si no empiezas a aprender desde ahora una serie de hechizos que te permitirán mantener a tu hijo en un estado calmado y relajado. Me encargare de enseñártelos las próximas semanas"

No estaba de más decir que no había momento en el que la preocupación no la invadiera. ¡Incluso si vida corría peligro con ese embarazo! Y por lo mismo, se sentía incluso más deprimida de tener que enfrentarlo sola. Claro, los amigos siempre estaban animándola y brindándole todo su apoyo y comprensión.

Pero es que desde pequeña, ella se había imaginado que cuando tuviera un hijo, tendría un esposo alado, cariñoso y mimador, el cual le ayudaría y complacería en todos los aspectos.

Incluso en los aspectos más necesarios.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" La vos le salió tan dura y recriminatoria, que ella misma se sintió orgullosa por haber logrado ese tono para dirigirse a él.

Redfox se hecho una tuerca más a la boca, masticándola lentamente. Inconscientemente, la joven pareció seguir cada movimiento de su boca con deseo. Oh, no importaba que fuera el estúpido engreído de Gajeel, realmente quería un hombre.

Las últimas dos semanas, un deseo muy grande por acostarse con un hombre le habían invadido cada noche y día... A tal punto de pensarlo y humedecerse al mismo tiempo. Era algo que no comprendía, pero después de muchos sueños húmedos y pensamientos pervertidos había llegado a la conclusión de que su cuerpo no quería un hombre, su cuerpo EXIGIA un Dragón Slayer.

"¿Es que acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi mujer?"

La intensa y obscura mirada sobre ella le hizo estremecerse en toda la extensión de la palabra, desde arriba hacia abajo, comenzó a tiritar un deseo casi incontrolable. ¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, Lucy?! Pensaba un poco confundida.

A pesar de la tensión que ocupaba su propia mente y cuerpo en ese momento, logro levantar la mirada y mirarlo con cierto enojo. "¿TU mujer?... Ahora soy tu mujer, ¿Eh?" Sus brazos se cruzaron y comenzó a golpear el suelo con su pie, impaciente por una respuesta.

"Según Makarov si" Una tuerca mas en su boca y el movimiento de sus dientes al triturarla en su boca. Lucy abrió la boca, un poco hipnotizada. "Y como mi mujer, he venido a exigirte que cumplas con tus obligaciones de pareja" Estaba calmado, peligrosamente tranquilo.

"¡Exigir! ¿Quién eres tú para exigirme algo? Dios, He tenido que pasar los 3 meses más difíciles de mi vida con tu hijo en mi vientre y para lo único que te apareces es para EXIGIRME sexo" Ahora estaba más furiosa que excitada, aun seguía parada delante de él y comenzó a ser consciente de que lo único que llevaba era su camisón de dormir, corto y levemente transparente.

Una sonrisa divertida y sensual cruzo el rostro de Gazille. Entonces se movió de la cama, poniéndose de pie en un segundo y paso a paso, comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

"¿Y quien dice que estaba hablando de Sexo?" Pregunto tan tajante y directamente, que la joven embarazada de congelo tan rápido como sus mejillas se enrojecieron al instante, y sin poder moverse para huir, vio como el padre de su bebe llegaba a centímetros de su rostro y mezclaba su respiración con la suya. "Pero ya que insistes…"

"¡AAAH! Suéltame, ¡Gajeel es enserio! ¡Gajeel EL BEBE!"

Con sus fuertes brazos, la había agarrado por la cintura y la había subido a su hombro, cargándola como un hombre cargaría un costal, haciendo que la joven se abrazara a su espalda aterrorizada.

"No te preocupes por el mocoso, créeme, en este instante ya es más fuerte que tu" Intento tranquilizarla, aun que en realidad le importaba poco lo que le preocupara.

Sin más miramientos, la deposito en la cama, ya mas suavemente que cuando la levanto sobre su hombro, y entro a la cama, posicionándose entre sus piernas, ignorando las débiles protestas de la rubia debajo de el.

"¡Basta! ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero acostarme con un hombre tan poco responsable y canalla como tú?" Sus manos fueron inmovilizadas por el fuerte agarre del hombre, que aprovecho su escases de movimiento para, con la mano libre, subirle la bata y llegar a sus bragas.

Ella dio un pequeño grito al sentirse invadida por un par de dedos. Sus ojos se agrandaron totalmente desconcertados por las sensaciones que sentía, sobre todo, entre sus piernas. Su mirada busco la del padre de su hijo, que clavo sus rojizas pupilas en el rostro ruborizado de la joven rubia.

"Sé que tú te mueres por que entre en ti" Sus palabras causaron un escalofrió sobre su espina dorsal y cuando la boca de Gazille se clavo para devorar los labios de Lucy, ella solo pudo jadear y corresponder tan efusivamente como fuera posible.

¡Diablos! Tenía razón, ella había soñado tantas veces con tenerlo enzima, sus labios sobre ella y sus manos recorrerle cada parte de su embarazada anatomía.

Por suerte, su estilizado cuerpo le había permitido no engordar durante su gestación, si no todo lo contrario, pues sus pechos habían alcanzado un generoso tamaño y sus curvas se habrían pronunciado sobre sus caderas, ahora, con 4 meses de embarazo, Heartfilia podía caminar por las calles sintiendo, orgullosa de si, como muchos hombres se volvían a verla con embelesado asombro y deseo.

Pero ella sabía lo que quería, y en sus fantasías sexuales no había quien figurara mejor que el padre de su bebe, el único hombre con el que habría tenido relaciones sexuales y con eso le bastaba y sobraba.

No tardaron en despojarse de sus atuendos, pues ambos sabían lo que querían y no estaban dispuestos a darle muchas vueltas al asunto, ahora lo que más les urgía era complacer sus propias necesidades a costa del otro sin importar las consecuencias ni las inconformidades, las cuales, en ese momento, no existían.

"Gajeel, ah…"

Abriendo con su rodilla las piernas de la Maga, la sostuvo fuertemente de sus caderas para, casi inmediatamente, hundirse en ella sin preocuparse por lastimarla a ella o al bebe. ¿Pero que mas daba? Ella parecía disfrutarlo tanto como él, incluso preferir esa brusquedad sobre tontos sentimentalismos débiles, y cuando prosiguió con sus embestidas, los gemidos que surgían de la boca jadeante de Lucy no hicieron más que excitar en sobremanera al Dragón Slayer y al mismo tiempo, aumentar el ritmo y la intensidad de las penetraciones continuas.

Mmmm, ¡Que delicia sentir el rose de su miembro contra sus paredes vaginales! Ir y venir, ir y venir, llegar hasta el fondo y tocar con pericia y placer cada punto de su excitada satisfacción y causarle gemidos involuntarios mientras apretaba con las manos sus musculosos brazos en busca de protección. Abrió los ojos, ya mas acostumbrada al vaivén de sus embestidas, y clavo su mirada en el, que no paraba de moverse sobre ella e inundarla de su propia esencia.

Finalmente, un grito de placer y un brusco gruñido se combinaron para causar el más placentero orgasmo, y el primero que hayan sentido en mucho tiempo… 4 meses para ser exactos, sin sexo.

Tras quedar jadeantes y sudorosos uno sobre otro, una pareja normal procedería a descansar y reavivar las perdidas energías, pero estamos hablando de Lucy Heartfilia y Gajeel Redfox, que tras meses de controlar sus deseos y privarse de placer, ahora no estaban dispuestos a culminar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el Dragón de Hierro sostuvo a la joven y la volteo de manera que quedara a espaldas de el, Lucy quedo boca abajo al mismo tiempo que las fuertes manos del guerrero la tomaban de la cintura y elevaban su trasero al aire. La joven sonrió en su interior, ¡Ah, cuanto había extrañado esto!

Comenzó a penetrarla analmente, esta vez un poco despacio, pues sabía que el punto débil de la joven era esa delicada zona. Lucy gimió contra la almohada, apretando la sabana entre sus puños y mordiéndose el labio. Era placentero, pero al mismo tiempo un intenso dolor en su interior le recordaba que había pasado meses sin ser invadida de esa manera…

Pronto, su cuerpo logro acostumbrarse al miembro que le invadía con cada vez más intensa efusividad y en un rato, ambos gemían y se estremecían ante tal magnitud de placer sobre sus cuerpos. Sin poder creerlo, Lucy sintió dentro de sí un enorme poder el cual se concentraba, para mayor asombro, sobre el vientre donde residía ya el hijo de ambos.

"Vamos dilo…"

"Gajeel… ¡Ah!"

"Dilo conejita… ¡Vamos!"

"Yo… ¡Ah Dios!... ¡Quiero que te corras!"

"¿Palabra…Mágica?"

"¡Aaah! ¡GAJEEL, POR FAVOR!"

Deseo concedido…

Apretando con fuerza los dientes, penetro con brusquedad un par de veces más en la joven, antes de escuchar un fuerte y sensual gemido y finalmente, caer sobre la espalda de la rubia y al mismo tiempo, ella caer sobre la almohada que apretaba con sus puños instantes antes, jadeante y sudorosa.

000

"¿Estás seguro que es normal?" Lucy, aun sobre la cama y en ropa interior, miraba su semi-abultado vientre que se encontraba duro y tenso. Trago saliva con nerviosismo, sabía que durante el sexo, había sentido un fuerte poder concentrarse en su interior, pero el calor del momento no le había permitido pensar bien en lo que podría pasar ante eso, y ahora, acariciaba suavemente el área tensa con preocupación.

Gajeel se vestía con calmada lentitud y ahora terminaba de colocarse el abrigo de piel que siempre traía encima de los hombros, frente a ella en la cama.

"No, no es normal… Nada de ese embarazo será normal, recuerda que llevas a mi hijo en tu vientre, un Dragón Slayer"

"Pero me siento extraña, parece que dentro de mi crece una fuerza que en cualquier momento me hará explotar" Sin poder contenerse, la joven se incorporo y gateo por la cama hasta poder alargar su brazo y tomar la de él, que se encontraba parado frente al colchón.

"Mira, toca" Y puso la mano del guerrero sobre su vientre. Gazille frunció el ceño al notar la tensión y el inmenso poder concentrado ahí dentro, pero no pareció preocuparlo. Suspiro y entonces se sentó en la cama frente a ella, tomándola de los hombros.

"Escucha… Cuando una mujer lleva en su vientre a un Dragón Slayer y tiene relaciones con un Guerrero Slayer, en este caso el padre del bebe, durante el acto se lleva a cabo lo que se denomina como una "traslación de energía"… Mientras tú y yo copulamos, el bebe extrae de mi toda la energía que le permita su cuerpo, alimentándose de mi poder al mismo tiempo. Eso explica la enorme energía que hay dentro de ti, pero no creo que debas preocuparte, jamás he estado con una embarazada pero estoy seguro de que no durara mucho hasta que el bebe tenga uno meses de gestación y pueda controlar sus poderes, ¿Entendido?"

La rubia parpadeo un par de veces, aun un poco sorprendida por el amplio conocimiento sobre Dragón Slayer que tenia Gajeel en ese momento. Asintió, tranquilizándose un poco, casi al mismo tiempo un mar de dudas cruzaron su mente en busca de respuestas.

"Makarov me dijo hace algunas semanas… Que el bebe puede llegar a hacerme daño, que tendría que tomar unas clases especiales para…"

"¡Tonterías! Un bebe no le hace daño a su madre así porque si. Un bebe comienza a extraer energía de su propia madre cuando no ha recibido ninguna clase de poder directamente de su padre… En este caso, yo le acabo de transferir mi energía al crio lo cual es más que suficiente para que no te moleste hasta que nazca"

Aliviada, ella sonrió acariciando nuevamente su vientre.

"Es bueno saberlo, aun que aun continúan las nauseas y cuando como ciertas comidas me he sentido fatal…"

"Eso también es importante, a un Dragón Slayer no tienen que darle ningún tipo de hierbas y menos a un Metálico. Me temo que vas a comenzar a comer mucho, mucho, mucho hierro"

"¿Hierro?"

"Si, Hierro. Ya me encargare yo de proporcionártelo cada semana. Ahora que he regresado de esa estúpida misión, vendré por aquí más seguido" Y colocándose en pie y ajustándose el traje de combate, sentencio "Cuida al crio, conejita. Dentro de poco saldré a una misión nueva y no quiero contratiempos"

"Gajeel" Lucy se coloco en pie, imitándolo. Sonrió mientras ponía una mano sobre su musculoso brazo y le miraba con sus sorprendentes ojos cafés. "Gracias por aclarar mis dudas y esa famosa "Traslación de poder" y poniéndose de puntitas le dio un frágil beso en la mejilla. "Gracias…"

El guerrero pareció un poco cohibido por tanta demostración de afecto, pero inmediatamente después volvió a su ya acostumbrado, semblante serio. Se aclaro la garganta y dijo "Vendré la próxima semana, tal vez realicemos de nuevo la traslación, ya sabes… para que el crio nazca fuerte y sano"

La rubia pareció querer reírse, pero se contuvo. Sabía que para realizar aquel acto, tendrían que tener todo el sexo posible y admitía que incluso ella estaba contenta por tener que hacerlo de nuevo. "Te espero la próxima semana, entonces"

Y cuando el guerrero salió por la ventana hacia las calles, Heartfilia sonrió y se recostó de nuevo en la cama. "Tal vez Gajeel no sea tan mal padre después de todo" y sin dejar de acariciar su vientre, se recostó para minutos después, dormir plácidamente, recordando con detalle, como "trasladaban el poder" sobre el colchón, y en el suelo, y en la cocina y en la tina….

_Continuara._


End file.
